Oh kids
by wiseowl12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and have 4 kids Zoe, Sam, Luke, and Blue. These are just a bunch of one-shots of Percabeth and their kids. Rated k or t because I'm paranoid. Enjoy :D
1. The Promise

Chapter 1 - the Promise

**A/N: this first chapter is just an introduction and description of the kids. The other chapters will be cute and funny one-shots of Percabeth and their kids. :)**

Annabeth POV

I was sitting down on the sand, next to Percy, the water a few inches away from my toes. The moon was full, its light reflecting of the calm water. I turn to see Percy. He looks like he's fighting with himself. Then, as if he reached a conclusion, he turned to me.

"Wise girl, I have been waiting to give you this, and I think now is the best time." He took a deep breath and continued, "You have been my best friend ever since we were 12, and you are now my girlfriend which I love with all my heart. We have had our ups and downs, here we are today, together. We have faced so many difficult challenges together, and risked our lives for each other. Annabeth, even though we are 18, I want to promise you that one day we will get married. To keep that promise I want to give you this," he took out a little red box, then he opened it slowly and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a nice shade of silver with 3 small diamonds in it, the one in the middle was a little bigger that the other 2. Even though it was simple, I thought he couldn't have done any better.

He took my hand said, "This is a promise ring. A promise that we will spend the rest of our lives together, and one day we _will _get married, what do you say?"

I looked at him tears streaming down both our faces. I finally said, "Yes."

And Percy kept his promise, one we turned 24, we got married. I didn't want a big wedding, so we had a small wedding with all our family and close friends. Surprisingly, Athena and Poseidon not only came to the wedding, but they also gave us their blessing.

A year later, Percy and I had our first child, Zoe. Zoe has her father's raven black hair with my princess curls, she also has my grey eyes. I was very excited when I noticed Zoe was a mini me. She like to keep her things clean, loves to learn, is very smart, and best of all she loves to mess with her father!

3 years later I was pregnant again- with twins. I still remember 3 year old Zoe's confusion. She had said, and I quote, "Mommy! Why did you eat baby's!?" When the twins were born I –along with Percy- named them Sam and Luke. Sam is well…. Just like Percy. He has Percy's black hair and sea green eyes. He even acts like him – he even likes to bug me! On the other hand, Luke is just like Zoe and I (with the exception of him being a boy). He has messy hair like Percy's but blonde and he has my eyes. I thought we should have named him Luke because even though Luke was evil, he died a hero. I though he deserved it.

Finally, 2 years later, I had our last child- a little girl. We called her Minerva. At first Percy completely refused to call her that (since that is the name of Athena's roman form), but we call her by her nickname- Blue. Blue is a …. Interesting child. She is Percy's girl form, except Blue has blonde hair. Even her eyes look exactly like Percy's – a beautiful shade of sea green. Blue is a trouble maker to the core, makes a mess everywhere, and LOVES blue cookies (that's where she gets he nick name).

Now Percy and I are 31, Zoe is 7, the twins are 4, and Blue is 2. The terrible two's. Zoe, Sam, and Luke have Percy's water powers, hopefully Blue dose not. She probably will. All my kids are smart, some are just slow- like Percy. We didn't want to keep any secrets from the kids, so the all know about the Gods. Well, Blue doesn't get it… yet.

Our life is anything but normal. We have a great time together. Yes, we have faced many challenges, but we have overcome them as a family.

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Remember the rest will be a lot funnier - I hope :D. Anyway, please review and read my other story about Percabeth in Goode. :)**


	2. On the way home

Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy** :D

**I do not own Annabeth ... or Percy... or any of the PJ characters, though the OCCs are all mine.**

Percy POV

I'm starting to feel really bad for Annabeth. I'm driving the car to our house. Annabeth is in the passenger seat, Blue is asleep, Zoe is completely blocked every-one out by reading her book, and the twins are the ones really enjoying the car ride by annoying their mom to the maximum point. I know, why would I feel bad for Annabeth? The Twins are just 2 adorable little boys. Wrong. The twins are like mini Stolls – except Sam and Luke are not identical- so who wouldn't be scared?

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked his mother from the back seat of the metallic blue minivan.

"No sweetie, we're not." Annabeth said.

"MOMMY!" yelled Luke.

"Yes sweetheart? What is it now?" Annabeth replied tiredly.

"When are we going to arrive home?"

"In a little bit dear."

"Mommy, you said that last time we asked you." Sam said with a smirk.

"Well Sam, the last time the both of you asked me when we would get home was less than a minute ago." Annabeth replied.

"Actually mommy, we said arrive not get, we changed words so you don't get tired of hearing the same questions over and over again." Said Sam as I laughed hearing my son's ridiculous argument. This- of course- earned a deathly glare from Annabeth. I knew this meant I would have to get them to be quite now.

Giving up, I said, "Fine. Kids, stop annoying your mother. Why don't you guys play a game?"

"That's a good idea Percy! You boys should play the quite game!" Annabeth said, desperately try to get Sam and Luke to be quite.

"Okay Mommy!" Luke said.

"When I count to 3, both you boys will have to be quite, who-ever talks first loses okay?" Annabeth said, wanting to start the game already.

"Mom, we know how to play. Uncle Nico makes us play that all the time when he babysits us." Luke said, as if it was obvious, when it was new news to me! I don't think Nico will be babysitting my kids any time soon.

"Okay… well are you guys ready?" Annabeth said and the twins nodded their heads as a response. "Okay. 1, 2 …3!"

I'm starting to think my boys are a little too competitive because they both had bubbles in their mouths. They were looking straight into each-others eye, not daring to break eye contact. After 2 minutes of complete silence, I was shocked. I never thought that a car with _my entire_ family would be quite for this long. I quickly looked back to see the boys faces, let me say that it was priceless! Sam was red trying to keep quite. Luke was worse because not only was he red, but he had his head in between his knees, forcing him-self not to talk.

Finally, Luke couldn't help himself, he had to talk.

"Mommy, can I _please _ask you something?!" Luke asked, desperate to do any talking.

"Ha ha! You lost I won!" Sam shouted, then added, "Now you may continue your question asking." When he said this, Sam stared at Luke and Luke nodded. It was almost as if they were agreeing on something.

"Okay Luke what do you want to ask me?" Annabeth said.

"Were do babies come from?" The twins asked in unison.

Annabeth completely froze, not knowing what to say. How was she going explain this to 4 ear olds? Naturally, I had to save her so I said, "You buy them at stores."

Annabeth gave me a why-didn't-you-let-me-handle-this look, while the kids look confused.

"How come we don't see them on the shelves? " Luke asked. Dam his curiosity! Couldn't he have stayed quite?

Fortunately, Annabeth saved him by saying, "Since babies are noisy the workers keep them in the back of the store."

"Oh can we buy another baby? I want a little brother because Luke is getting boring." Said Sam, looking at Annabeth with excitement in his eyes.

"Um… no. Let's change the topic." Annabeth said, clearly wanting to get out of that situation.

"Okay! I bet I can scream louder that Luke!" Sam said, challenging his brother.

"No, I'm louder!"

"Not true, remember I made Dad get a head ace!"

"Um boys, I think you both gave me a head ace." I said, remembering the horrible night involving bullhorns and whistles.

"Oh… I still scream louder!" Sam said.

"Want a bet?" Luke yelled.

"Yea, if I'm louder, you give me a dollar and if you're louder I give you a dollar."

"Wow, that's a lot of money! I guess I will have to say…Deal."

"Okay! Ready. Set. Scream!"

When Sam said this, both boys started to scream at the top of their lungs. Annabeth and I tried to quite them down, but our screams just made it all louder. This – of course- made Zoe look up from her book and start yelling for us to quiet down because she was trying to read. All that noise caused poor little blue to wake up, adding her crying to the mix of loud sounds.

I knew the quite times in this car were too good to be true. Next time, I'd rather have the boys be annoying us rather than this scream fest

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! Please review, I live for reviews!**


	3. Blue gets her powers

Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a tiny chapter, showing how Blue gets her water powers. I made this in like 10 to 15 minutes, so don't judge it too harshly.**

**I do not own PJO characters, only this Fanfic's ideas, and the OCC characters.**

Percy POV

"Finally, I can take a break! No kids, just me, my lovely wife, and the TV." I said, happy that I could finally relax, without any kids. Well, the kids are still in the house, but they aren't making any noise today.

"Come on and turn on the TV and put on a movie before the kids come!" Annabeth said.

"Okay, Wise girl, I'm going, calm down." I said.

I put on a movie, and sat on the couch. I put an arm around Annabeth, and she snuggled in close to me. These were the moment I loved. Not when we go to fancy restaurants, or anywhere expensive. I simply love when we are doing something at home, or when we are with the kids, enjoying each other's company. We watched about half the movie, when the little monsters started to make noise. Great, the one-time Annabeth and I want to watch a non- Disney movie alone, the buggers have to butt in.

"Mommy, Daddy, come and look!" I heard one of my kids scream.

"Do we have to go?" I asked, really not wanting to deal with my kids at the moment.

"Yes, Seaweed brain, we do."

"Why?!" I whined.

"If you couldn't tell, Blue was the one yelling. If it was any of the others, I wouldn't go, but Blue is 2, we have to go."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

We walked over to Blue's room, preparing ourselves for the worst.

Once we were finally in the room, Blue yelled, "Mommy! I made rain look!"

I saw my little princess standing on her little coloring table, and the best part was that she was controlling water from the restroom! There was a little section in the room where the water looked as if it was falling from the ceiling, looking as if it was actually raining.

I knew Blue would have my powers, since Zoe and the twins have water powers too. I'm so exited that my little girl will be able to swim and breathe under water with me! But, Annabeth is a different case. She was hoping that Blue would not have powers, so it would be easier to take care of her, and to find her a school. But, obviously, she did get them!

"Oh my Gods, sweetie that's awesome! What else can you do?" I asked, eager to see how for her powers have come.

"Oh, I twink I can make fishies out of water!" Blue said.

As se said this, the sink from the restroom exploded. Blue used her new powers to make 3 little fish. She made the fish swim all around the room. Annabeth looked at the fish, then at blue in amazement. I think I had the same look in my face, because I could not believe that my TWO YEAR OLD was doing that.

All of a sudden, I heard a big SPLASH. I turned to see the fishes fall one by one on Annabeth, making a 'splash' sound each time.

Annabeth was soaked head to toe with water. Her clothes were now tight against her body, and her blonde princess curls were now straight.

"Oh, mommy, I sowy." Blue said, holding in her laughter, while I didn't bother to hold it in.

"Good job sweetie!" I said, high-fiving her little hand.

"It's not funny!" Annabeth yelled, but not in a mad way.

"Oh it is mom." Zoe said walking into the room, with the twins behind her.

"Ugh, Percy, dry me off." So I did, because her glare was very scary.

While I did, the kids gave each other misteviouse looks. I saw Luke look at the sink, and I immediately knew what they were up to. Before I could do anything, Zoe and the twins had made one huge wave, making its way straight towards Annabeth.

Once the wave hit, Annabeth was once again soaked. The 3 kids were laughing their butts off, completely unaware of the death glare they were receiving.

"We should have stayed in our room, watching the movie." Annabeth said.

"No, I think this was worth it." I said.

"yea, okay." Annabeth sarcastically said.

"At least they are acting as a team."

"Yes, and they are using their teamwork in evil ways."

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it! I made this just to show how Blue got her powers. **

**If you guys have any ideas for another chapter, please PM or Review**

**Also, check out my other stores "Percabeth in Goode" and my Harry Potter one-shot "Wait! What?"**

**Reviews= love :D**


	4. MONSTER

Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO, if I did, this would be published in an actual book, and I would be a millionaire.**

Percy POV

Peace. This is something very rare in the Jackson house. Annabeth and the kids were in the library (not a public library, but a library that is inside of our house. Annabeth wanted a place to work, keep her books, and were the kids can do their homework) doing their homework. Well, Zoe and the twins were doing their homework. Annabeth was teaching Blue, our 2 year old, the ABC's. Annabeth has done this with every single one of our kids. She teaches the alphabet and the different types of shapes and colors. That was okay with me, as long as I didn't have to tutor them.

Anyway, I was spending my peace time by watching some TV. Little did I know that my precious peace was going to end in…

3

2

1

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard Zoe scream from the other room.

This scream was followed by 4 others.

"Ahhhh, Percy help me!" Annabeth screamed.

The first thing that I thought was that there was a monster in the house. Obviously Annabeth could handle at least 5 or 6 _powerful_ monsters at a time, but now the difference is that she has to _protect 4 little kids._ So, I quickly got riptide and ran straight to the library.

"Annabeth! Zoe! Kids! What's wrong?!" I yelled, running into the room.

"Daddy! Thank goodness you're here! There is a big- no _huge _scary monster in the house! You have to kill it Daddy, you _have_ to!" Sam yelled. Daddy. Sam called me Daddy. He only calls me that when he's really_, really_ scared.

He lead me to the back of the library were all the kids were standing on the table, screaming. Annabeth was standing in front of the table, yelling, "Leave my kids alone, you big harry monster!" As she yelled this, she was pointing her dagger at a ….

Spider.

As you can now tell, the kids did not _only _get their Mom's brains, they have the same fears too. But I think that is Athena's fault, since that is where Annabeth got it from.

As I saw the scene in fount of me, I started to laugh.

"This is what you guys are screaming at? A harmless spider?" I asked.

"No, Daddy. That BIG spider. You need kill it, Daddy!" Blue yelled, her eyes opened wide.

"The spider wil not hurt you sweetheart." I said.

"YES IT WILL" Annabeth and the kids yelled, eyes wide thinking of all the ways the _big scary spider _could kill them.

"Daddy, just kill it!" Zoe said. By now Zoe was breathing hard. She was looking at the spider as if it were the evilest thing in the world.

"Okay, okay. I'll kill the _monster._" I said, ready to take my family out of their misery.

I got a tissue from the tissue box, wrapped it around my finger, and squished the spider.

"Thank you! Thank you for killing the spider!" All kids yelled, including Annabeth. All of them ran up to me and gave me a big hug, it was a group hug. It was very sweet, even though I couldn't actually breath. The sweetness ended when Luke started to say something.

"Um… Guys. Daddy still has the tissue." Luke said. All 5 of then quickly jumped 5 feet away from me, looking at me as if I were toxic.

"Dad, get the tissue, and put it in a plastic bag. Then, put that into a trash bag. Seal the trash bag with LOTS of tape, and throw it in the trash can that is outside. Once you do that, burn the trash can." Sam said, clearly not wanting spider germs all over the house.

"Percy, we are not touching you, or even looking at you until you do exactly what Sam said." Annabeth said.

I spent the rest of my day putting a tissue in a plastic bag, then into a trash bag, sealing it with tape, throwing that into a trash can, and burning said trash can. Yay.

**I hope you guys like it!**

**if you guys have any ideas for a chapter, please PM or review, because I REALLY need the ideas!**

**Reviews= love**


End file.
